


The Borrower Medic and the Scout

by linuska



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linuska/pseuds/linuska
Summary: A rewrite of the tale the elves and the cobbler with original tf2 characters
Kudos: 7





	The Borrower Medic and the Scout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [askborrowermedic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=askborrowermedic).



> My gift to askborrowermedic on tumblr for the tf2 secret santa 2019! I tried to write it in a classic fairy tale style

Winter came in the New Mexican city of Tufort, and the rival teams of mercenaries, the RED and the BLU, have been moved to the ghost town of Viaduct. Because of its isolated location snow had fallen plentiful, and one member of the RED team was particularly suffering for the cold. 

With his physique not being used to the cold weather and the additional fatigue of running over the frozen field all day, the Italian Scout catched a severe cold. His teammates advised him to visit the Medic, but he preferred not to see the doctor unless it was necessary, because he was wary of his methods. 

That night he went to bed and mentally estimated how many days it would had taken to recover, but when he woke up the next morning he was as good as new to big surprise of everyone at the base.

One other time, just after the speakers announced time out, the Italian Scout slipped on some ice off a hill and hurt his ankle. It hurt him to walk, but again he preferred not to see the doctor, deciding to visit him the next morning before battle. But that wasn’t necessary, because yet again his ankle had cured overnight.

One time the scout convinced himself that all his recoveries weren’t just lucky haphazard.

He was getting ready for bed when he felt a prickly pain over his shoulder: there was a bright red bruise the size of a boot sole right above his shoulder blade, but when he checked it again the next morning, the bruise was completely gone.

There was no way a bruise would pass all stages of recovery over a single night, the Scout thought; something or someone was responsible for it, and he was determined to find out who that was.

At dinner, when the scout was cutting the bread, he tilted the blade and in the motion he cut his forearm enough to make it look like an accident. He rejected his friends’ help and retired to his room. When night came, he pretended to be asleep and waited. After a couple of hours an alien weight climbed over the scout’s bed. A small figure moved in near and touched the scout's arm, emitting a faint glow. The Italian Scout couldn't believe his eyes: it was an elf, like the ones his mother and grandma used to tell him about! Well, that was not quite. In reality, it was a small man in a medic uniform. As the light fated, the cut had vanished and the small medic jumped off the bed. Intrigued in this surprising revelation, the scout decided to follow the little man down his path. He followed him all the way down to the Medic's chambers, where he entered the doctor's office. The scout peeked inside the room. Inside, the little medic was setting himself between the desk and the cabinets. He could access the cards and the folders as well as the medical instruments, but nothing was out of the ordinary. Didn't he see him before his eyes, the scout would have never imagined the room was inhabited by a doll sized host. Did he lived here all alone? The scout thought. Was that his job? Having care of the teammates in the back lines, unrecognised? Living hidden, in the base cabinets? The scout thought of the base. Soon, it would have been Christmas and with that the mercenaries would have their holiday break, leaving the base empty. Did the little medic have a place to stay? Was he going to spend the holidays in a cold and lonely warfield? He remembered the first Christmas he had to spend alone, away from family, friends, the warm of his home.. He couldn't let his silent healer pass the same, and he had to find a way to show his gratitude.

On the Christmas Eve night, all the members of the RED team had already left Viaduct to celebrate the holidays; only one person did not leave the base: a tiny medic who did not have a better place to go. He was walking freely, knowing no one was around, when, to his big surprise, he found the desk in the doctor's office decorated and prepared for the holiday! 

On the top of a shoe box was set a cloth napkin as it was a dinner table, and on top of that tiny dishes were neatly assembled. There were cappelletti in broth still warm, chicken breast, slices of toast and fried apple bites. A fir branch was put in a vase and under that , folded with red ribbon, wool blankets, and pillows and doctor coat of its size! A single note said: _ Thank you _

_ To the elf guarding over this team of mercenaries, may you spend a happy Christmas _

_ ~S _

The borrower medic was moved. 

One day, he thought, he would have told the scout he was not an elf, when the right time came.


End file.
